


Morning School Kisses

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Maeshima and Reo are married and it's a school morning even though they want to stay together, they still have to go to school.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Morning School Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popstarunicorn45](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Popstarunicorn45).



> Hey this is my third fanfic for these two this is for Popstarunicorn45 since they wanted me to make this, and also I've always wanted to do this idea so I hope you enjoy >////<.

Maeshima shifts in bed changing positions to have a more nice position while doing so he lands his eyes on his beautiful husband, Reo Shinozaki a figure-skating prodigy ever since Maeshima proposed they've been living in the same house even though they were in high school and they were at a early age they still loved each other also Maeshima's grandparents were okay with this because they wanted to see Maeshima happy and Reo's parents were also okay with it no one on Maeshima or Reo's team knew about well accept from Sasugai he couldn't really hide anything from him, Maeshima look at Reo sleeping peacefully strings of his hair was in front of his face and his face was laying on his elbow 'Cute' Maeshima thought, he turned his attention to his alarm clock and looked at the time.

6:24 they still had 2 hours left before they have to go to school they had to reach school at 8:30 or detention well they went to different schools so they would walk together for some time then go their separate ways, Maeshima got up he wanted to shower and make breakfast early so he can spent the extra hours with his husband he went to go shower and after he put on his pajamas and went downstairs to go make breakfast"Hmmm what should I make?, what would he like to eat", Maeshima opened the fridge and took out eggs, bread and chicken, also tofu. he closed the fridge and opened the cabinets to take out rice, and many different seasoning's"Ok I'll make a chicken egg sandwich with miso soup, rice anddddd hmmm oh how about fruit sandwich's!".

He went back into the fridge to take out whip cream and many different fruits. he started to chop the tofu and fruits, and boil the stew and rice for breakfast, While with Reo he slowly started to wake up due to the smell of food in the house he turned to his left side he figured Maeshima was cooking he smiled to himself he was always doing so many good things for him but he didn't really like when he woke up he couldn't see him he loved him just that much, he looked at the alarm clock it was 6:43 it was really early, early or not they had extra hours and he was going to take advantage of it to spend time with his handsome husband, he got up for bed and took a shower and put oh his pajamas he figured he would go downstairs to kiss his husband good morning. 

He rubbed his eyes as he went downstairs even though taking a shower he wasn't fully awake yet, by the time he got downstairs he saw the food Maeshima prepared was done and he was setting up the table when he was finished Maeshima eyes turned to Reo and walked over and kissed him and said"good morning". "good morning"Maeshima peppers Reo's face with kisses as much as Reo liked this he was hungry"Hey Maeshima I know you love me but am hungry", Maeshima stops and says"Ok my prince has an appetite" he smirks they walk over to the table and they both say"Thank you for the food" Reo takes a bite out of the sandwich and Maeshima asks"How does it taste?" as he spurs the brew from the miso stew he made"You know I love your cooking why do you even ask sometimes?".

Maeshima smirks"Maybe I just love hearing you talk", Reo slightly blushes"your and idiot but I still love you for that", "I love you to my white prince" Maeshima smiles brightly, they finish their breakfast and wash the dishes Reo looked the clock on the wall and said "It's 7:06 should we do sometime in the meantime and dress and go to school at 8:00?", "yea that sounds good, what should we do though?", "wanna watch Tv?" Reo asked "Sure". they walked over to the couch and Maeshima took the remote and turned on the Tv and while switching the channel's he says"What do you wanna watch?", "How about spongebob?", Maeshima turns his attention off the Tv and stops Turing the channels and looks at Reo"Really you still watch little kid shows"he smiles, Reo pouts"Sometimes we like to relive childhood memories".

Maeshima laughs"Ok lets watch it" he turns the Tv to spongebob squarepants he found it cute when Reo was singing the opening song times like these he was happy that he only could see different sides of Reo that no one else can and it always made him fall in love with him more, during the middle of the episode Reo says"Maeshima did I tell you I ever love you", "You tell me all the time" Reo turns to face Maeshima and says"Well I love you" as he pecks his husband lips, Maeshima smiles and says"I love you to especially your personality" Maeshima puts his hand on Reo's face, Reo put his hand on Maeshima's that you can see their diamond rings shining in the light.

Maeshima bought it for them when he proposed he really loved them and his husband they lean in for a passionate kiss they both pull away for some breath Reo blushed every time he kissed Maeshima it was like their first kiss all over again, Maeshima wrapped his arms around Reo's waist and peppered Reo's face with kisses and said compliments for every reason why he loved him Reo wishes times like these could last forever, unfortunately for them it was 8:30 and Reo told Maeshima they had to get dressed in their school uniforms he frowned but followed what Reo told him because he didn't want his husband's school to mark him late, they got dressed in their school uniforms and exited their house and locked the door, they walked the way to school talking about figure-skating and daily activity's.

Then it was time for them to go their separate ways they both felt sad since they didn't wanna leave each other but Maeshima touch Reo's face and Reo put his hands on Maeshima's chest and they both leaned in for a passionate long kiss that they wish could last forever but they pulled away and Maeshima says"Goodbye my white prince and kisses Reo's forehead, "Goodbye my red and shining armor, see you this afternoon" and kisses Maeshima, they both walked a different way to go to school and start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my. story and check out other people's story too :D


End file.
